1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a filling machine assembly for filling a container with a fluid material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A filling machine assembly typically includes 40, 60, 72, 100, 120, or 130 fixtures, based on size, for supporting and filling containers with a fluid material, mounted on a support. There are numerous configurations of fixtures known in the art and may include filling valves and lift mechanisms. Filling valves are typically disposed on an upper support and aligned above a bottom support to which a like number of lift mechanisms are positioned. Each lift mechanism moves a container between a position engaging the filling valve for dispensing the fluid material into the container and a second position disengaged from the filling valve. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the support is often circular and is typically manufactured as a single cast piece, which creates a large, expense, and heavy component to the assembly.
A typical filling operation frequently requires changing the fixtures to accommodate different containers. Each fixture must be unclamped, removed and the correct fixture clamped before resuming the filling operation. As one can appreciate, the time and labor involved in unclamping and clamping the fixtures can be extensive, in addition to the cost of lost productivity. In addition to the risk of damage to the fixture during the clamping and unclamping process, each fixture must be individually calibrated once clamped to the support assembly.
One solution to frequent fixture changes involves the use of a quick change type fixture such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,633 ('633). This quick change type fixture enables a fixture change by using interchangeable fixtures removably attached to a base assembly using a quick release fastener.
Maintenance and/or refurbishing of the filling machine assembly frequently requires removal of the support from the filling machine assembly at considerable cost in terms of time and labor due to the support assembly being a single piece. As one skilled in the art can appreciate, the solution disclosed in the '633 patent does not address the time and labor expense involved in removing the support from the filling machine assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved support design that reduces the current expense and time involved in removing the support during maintenance and/or refurbishing of the filling machine assembly.